


Intervals

by Woofemus



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woofemus/pseuds/Woofemus
Summary: Collection of prompts from tumblr or elsewhere.last update: 4/15/19 update starting at chapter 18 with tomosaya, sayotsugu, and chisakanon in that order for chapters





	1. misaki/kanon - aquarium

**Author's Note:**

> all of these have been posted up on tumblr first so if you've seen them there, these might be slightly different because of editing
> 
> thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy

Misaki doesn’t remember the last time she’s been to the aquarium. It must’ve been when she was little, with her parents. She doesn’t remember much from that trip but she remembers having fun and that she liked it.

Coming back now when she’s older, though, it’s… different. Or, well, the company she’s with is different, much different than her own family.

She’s not sure where the others wandered off to but she can hear faint sounds of Kokoro’s voice echoing further down the room, something about crab. Kaoru’s with her so Misaki’s not worried too much.

 _Too_ much. There’s the strongest urge to go sprinting after them to stop whatever trouble the three stooges might get up to. Kokoro might end up buying the whole aquarium and end up doing something like… dressing up all the penguins and then releasing them into town for a march, or something. And, with Kaoru and Hagumi there, Misaki’s sure their goading would turn everything into an even bigger disaster. It’s not _that_ far off, considering Kokoro already went and reserved the entire aquarium just for them today.

_I… I should go check up on them, j-just to be safe—_

A soft sigh right by her side nearly makes Misaki jump. Oh, right. The reason she didn’t go chasing after them…

Misaki turns her head slightly, looking at Kanon out of the corner of her eye.

Kanon’s _still_ staring at the jellyfish tank. Misaki’s not even sure if she’s blinked or not. It’s sort of funny, how mesmerized and captivated she is these by strange… er, fish? Are they fish? Things? Misaki doesn’t know. Maybe Kanon might, but she doesn’t really wanna bother Kanon right now. Misaki doesn’t quite understand their appeal, but maybe if she tilts her head and looks at them from a different angle, it might change something.

… not that much, she decides afterward. They’re just so… _weird_ , with their weird floaty leg tentacles things, and their weird transparency, and… well, weird. She’d never expected someone like Kanon to like these things, but well, their group’s an interesting cast of people.

“They’re so cute…” Kanon’s probably not even aware she’s said that aloud, her eyes still glued to the jellyfish inside the tank.

“They sure are,” Misaki says, briefly moving her eyes back to the jellyfish just as Kanon looks over at her.

“O-oh! Misaki-chan, you’re still here!”

Misaki raises her eyebrows at that. “Why do you sound so surprised?”

“A-ah, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to—er, where’s everyone else?” Kanon seems flustered for some reason, her cheeks flushed as she shyly pushes her fingers together, Misaki’s not sure why.

Misaki jerks her head over her shoulder. “Somewhere down there. I think I heard them shouting about crabs or something.”

“Shouldn’t we go after them?”

Misaki sighs, dreading what she’ll find. “Yeah… we probably should. No telling what those three might just get up to when I’m not around.” She turns, but when she sees Kanon moving too, she shakes her head. “Ah, but, you can stay here.”

“H-huh?!”

“Well… you probably want to look at the jellyfish some more, right?”

“Ah…” Kanon guiltily looks away.

“It’s alright. I trust you not to get into any sort of trouble while I’m gone. I’ll see you later then.” Misaki turns around and takes a step,

Except there’s a tug on her sleeve. Misaki blinks down at it before looking up at Kanon, who’s… looking at her worriedly for some reason. It’s making Misaki feel strange.

“Misaki-chan, I think you’re worrying too much. We all came here for fun, and you should relax too.”

“Relax?” Misaki frowns. “I mean, I’m trying, but…” she gestures to where the rest of their band is, “you know how they are. They need someone to watch them.”

“Nothing bad has happened so far!” Kanon gives her another tug on her sleeve. “I really think you’re worrying about way too much. Kaoru-san is there, and, u-um, Kokoro-chan should know better than to let any of the animals out of the water, r-right?”

“I sure hope so,” Misaki mutters. Still, when Kanon looks at her with such concern… it makes Misaki feel guilty she’s letting herself worry so much. She can’t help it! Kokoro and the others are such big magnets for trouble through all fault of their own.

… she’s hoping the black suits followed them today to stop anything dangerous happening.

“Alright,” Misaki says with a sigh, “I’ll… _try_ ,” she emphasizes. Kanon smiles at her, and Misaki can’t help but blush. There’s just something about Kanon and how sincere she is that gets to Misaki and makes her feel strange.

“So, er,” Misaki gestures to the jellyfish. “Why do you like these things—er, jellyfish so much? I think they’re kind of weird and—”

Kanon’s face immediately brightens. “Jellyfish are so cute! The way they just float around and their tentacles just wave around in the water and—”

Minutes later, Misaki’s gotten a whole lecture about jellyfish and she _still_ doesn’t understand their appeal. But they make Kanon happy, so maybe that’s all she really needs to know about them. Kanon’s returned to staring at the tank again, and Misaki doesn’t even mind being there and watching the jellyfish. It’d be boring normally but knowing that Kanon’s enjoying herself makes everything bearable. It’s… nice, peaceful almost. Kanon’s got some kind of way that makes Misaki feel… relaxed, content even. 

At least, until the moment’s broken when Hagumi runs down the hall with the most horrified look on her face shouting about a giant crab, and then Kokoro and Kaoru come running later, and from behind them, Misaki sees _the_ biggest crab with the longest and creepiest legs she’s ever seen in her whole life standing there with its claws raised, outside of its tank.

… it’d been nice while it lasted.


	2. yukina/lisa - voice

If there’s one thing Lisa loves above everything else in the world, it’s Yukina’s singing. Her voice itself is already beautiful, but when she sings, it’s incredible, so strong, so _powerful_ that Lisa is always captivated every single time. Even if she were to sing something silly, Lisa would still be mesmerized all the same.

So when Lisa’s given the chance to join the band, she can’t help but jump at it. Even if it’s all hard work, especially with her club and part time job, it’s all fine. Everything is worth it, if she can hear Yukina sing, if she can see Yukina’s smile, if Yukina will be happy.

“Your singing is incredible as always, Yukina! Seriously, it gets better every time I hear it,” Lisa can’t help but compliment after their practices. If she could, she’d tell Yukina over and over again how beautiful her singing is, and it still wouldn’t be enough for her.

But Lisa tells her so many times, and she thinks Yukina must be tired of hearing it by now. Even if Lisa were to pour all her feelings into those same compliments (which she always does!), if she says it so many times, it might start to sound insincere. Lisa can’t help it though; Yukina’s singing is always amazing, and Lisa always wants to let Yukina know how wonderful it is. Lisa can never get enough of it. 

Yukina pauses, looking at her out of the corner of her eyes. She’s going to thank her, and they’ll be on their way. That’s usually how it goes. Yukina’s awkward when it comes to accepting compliments, Lisa knows. Lisa’s compliments used to always put Yukina in an awkward spot but Yukina’s long grown used to them by now.

“Thank you,” Yukina says, and Lisa grins, her way of acknowledgement. Lisa moves away, getting ready to pack her bass before Yukina calls out for her. “Lisa.”

“Yeah?” Lisa’s already spinning around on her heels to look at Yukina. She’s always ready to hear her out.

Yukina opens her mouth, before she closes it. She’s frowning, and Lisa feels an awful sinking feeling inside. Was… Yukina unhappy about practice? Lisa knows she’s messed up a few parts but she’ll definitely go home and practice it harder! It’s the least she can do, for Yukina allowing her to join the band alongside her.

“You know,” Yukina starts, and Lisa can’t help but widen her eyes when she notices Yukina starting to fidget, hints of color coming onto her cheeks. It’s all their years of knowing each other that lets Lisa know Yukina’s embarrassed. But about what?

“It’s your bass that helps keep me calm when I sing,” Yukina finally says in a soft voice. It’s so quiet, that it sounds like she’s admitting some kind of deep, dark secret instead. Lisa knows it’s just how Yukina is, awkward and terrible with words when she’s not being blunt. 

Then, Yukina continues, “Because you’re there, because I _know_ you’re there by my side on the stage that I… can sing the way I do.” 

And because Yukina’s not used to speaking these words, and Lisa’s not used to _hearing_ these sort of words from Yukina, that it takes Lisa a moment to even realize exactly what Yukina’s said. 

Lisa swears her whole face’s gone hot like a sudden fever. “Y-Yukina?” 

But Yukina is already turning away from her, a blush matching the one on Lisa’s own face. “Let’s go home, Lisa,” she only says, and leaves the room before Lisa can even think about saying anything else.

Lisa’s left standing there, staring at where Yukina’d been. A warm feeling’s inside of her, and even if she’s still feeling embarrassed, she knows she’s got one of those smiles she can’t even pretend to hide. She’s not going to hear it again anytime soon, but that Yukina even said it in the first place…

Lisa loves Yukina’s voice above everything else in the world, but maybe not more than Yukina herself.


	3. sayo/tsugumi - song

Sayo’s hands have only known the feel of her guitar. The strings dig their shape into her very fingers when she plucks them nearly raw, leave her with calluses that are never enough for her.

In comparison, Tsugumi is much softer.

When Sayo takes her hand, she’s given a blush and smile on Tsugumi’s face. When she tugs her close into an embrace, she’s given Tsugumi’s body and warmth seeping into her. When she runs her hands down Tsugumi’s back, she’s given a small laugh and the imprint of a smile pressed into her shoulder.

And still, Sayo doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know what Tsugumi expects out of her, doesn’t understand what she _should_ do. Practice makes perfect, but how does Sayo practice this? Her hands twitch, as if she has to resist the urge to dig her fingers into the girl within her arms. Tsugumi isn’t an instrument, isn’t her guitar, isn’t anything Sayo expected to ever touch with her hands.

Tsugumi pulls back to look at her, and Sayo, in a flare of panic, can’t stop thinking about how disappointed she must be. Sayo can play her guitar (almost) perfectly, but when it comes to what they have between them, Sayo doesn’t understand any bit of it. She knows Tsugumi thinks of her as confident and self-assured, but Sayo finds herself neither of those here, feeling clumsy and awkward instead. 

But when Sayo looks at her, Tsugumi _isn’t_ disappointed, isn’t looking at her like she’s seeing someone else entirely like Sayo is used to. She’s smiling at her, and with a murmur of “Sayo-san,” Sayo wonders why she even thought Tsugumi would think otherwise.

Sayo’s overcome with the urge to reach out and cup her cheeks, and she does. Under her hands, she can feel Tsugumi's blush grow stronger, along with her smile. She slides her hands down, to Tsugumi’s neck, and Tsugumi sucks in a breath and makes a soft sound at the back of her throat.

All these new sounds, Sayo wants to hear more of them. Tsugumi isn’t a guitar, but Sayo wants to draw out the sounds she can make, listen to them and memorize the motions she needs to do to hear them again. Practice makes perfect, she thinks.

Sayo’s hands have only known her guitar but she finds here, her hands can play an entirely different song instead.


	4. ran/moca - nap

By the time Ran arrives to the rooftop, someone else’s already beaten her there.

“… really?” Ran shakes her head as she crouches down in front of Moca, who’s sleeping away next to the door without a care in the world like she always is. Her mouth’s wide open, with a small trail of drool at the corner of her mouth. Ran’s tempted to wipe it up, but she remembers that one time Moca caught her asleep while drooling and poked her so Ran could move her head and drool on her own shoulder instead. So, maybe not. 

Ran rests her elbow on her leg and puts her head in her hand, staring intently at Moca. For all the trouble she likes to stir up, she’s sleeping so peacefully. Sometimes, Ran wonders what goes through Moca’s head. Lots of bread, most likely, Ran thinks with an amused snort. Still, Ran can’t help but wonder. The way she acts is so damn annoying, but she’s never hesitated to stay by her side even when Ran started ditching classes.

“Ran, are you done staring at me yet,” Moca says suddenly, and Ran falls backward, nearly screaming.

“Wha—what?! Moca?!”

Moca slowly pops open her eyes, half-lidded but just a little _too_ sharp for someone who’s supposedly just woken up. “You’re taking too long. Thinking of taking advantage of poor me while I’m asleep, hm?” She reaches up to her blazer, slowly pulling it down. “But all you had to do was just ask, Ran—”

“S-shut up!” Ran spins around to face away from Moca and hide her blush. Moca’s always just going and saying things like that without any care in the world. Sometimes, Ran gets jealous of the way Moca seems so carefree, and how Ran can’t seem to make herself like that, always needing to have her feet on the ground.

Maybe that’s why the two of them work so well together.

There’s a weight on her back right now. Moca’s must’ve draped herself across Ran like she always does, and now she’s laughing slowly into Ran’s ear. Her arms wrap around Ran, and her head leans against Ran’s back instead. “Haha, you’re always so easy to tease, Ran.”

Ran doesn’t even bother answering with words, only sighing loudly enough for Moca to get the hint, which she does by letting out another one of her slow laughs. They stay like that, and Ran can feel Moca finally falling asleep for real this time, her hands going slack in her hold.

Even though Ran is hunched over, with Moca on her back, it feels… almost too comfortable to move. Not that Ran would ever admit that aloud, when she knows Moca would spend eternity teasing her endlessly for it afterward.

Moca, for all her trouble, is one of her best friends, and Ran wouldn’t ask for anyone else—

Something _odd_ is on her back. Ran frowns, and then wrinkles her nose when she realizes _exactly_ what it is. “… she’s drooling on me.”


	5. tomoe/saya - bakery

The door chimes and the greeting is already out of Saya as she’s turning around to greet the customers. “Welcome—” 

“Yo!” 

Saya blinks in recognition. Tomoe’s at the entrance, flashing Saya one of her wild grins. Ako pops up from behind her, with a cuter but no less wild grin on her face too. 

“Ako, and Tomoe!” Saya brightens at the familiar faces. Ako waves at her before going through the store and looking through all the bread out. Meanwhile, Tomoe makes her way over to Saya. 

“Ako just got done with band practice and said she wanted some bread to help recharge herself,” Tomoe says as she approaches. “Figured it’d be better than buying her a bunch of junk food at the convenience store.” 

Saya smiles up at Tomoe. “You take such good care of Ako, don’t you?” 

Tomoe puffs out her chest like she’s proud. “I’ve been doing it for as long as I can remember! Almost instinct to me at this point.” 

“Haha! I get what you mean. I’m so used to taking care of my younger siblings too.” 

“Right?! No rest for us older siblings!” And the two of them share a look that conveys exactly all the exasperation and fondness that only older siblings like them can have. It’s nice, Saya thinks, being able to talk to someone who _understands_. Ako might not appreciate being talked about like this, though. 

“No rest at all… I wonder if my siblings will even know how to take care of themselves if I’m not around. Or who’ll take of me,” Saya lets out offhandedly. She thinks about it sometimes, even if she doesn’t mean to. A secret worry of being an older sibling, she guesses. Tomoe might understand—

“What?! Of course your brother and sister will take care of you! They will! You’re their beloved older sister!” Tomoe’s face darkens, a frown that borders on a scowl on her face now. “After all you help them with, they better! They love you!” 

Saya blinks at her, a little surprised that Tomoe seems to be getting so worked up all of a sudden. Had she said something sensitive? Ako adores Tomoe, so Saya’s sure that Ako and Tomoe get along fine. 

“Yeah?” Saya’s trying to play it off like a joke, a lighthearted smile already on her face. “I know they will, but I was just thinking about it.” She turns away, back to the tray of bread on the counter she’d been tending to. “Anyway, I’ve got some fresh bread here, want a sample—” 

“If they don’t, then…” Tomoe starts speaking, and Saya looks over her shoulder just in time to see Tomoe pointing at herself with a thumb, grinning like she’s figured it all out. “I’ll be the one to take care of you!” 

Saya’s eyes widen and she slowly turns around, staring at Tomoe. In that moment, she thinks can feel her heart skipping a beat, unable to tear her eyes away from Tomoe and that assertive smile on her face. It feels… like that time Tomoe crashed into the wedding chapel, eyes hard as she stared down her own senpai, for _Saya’s_ sake. 

This is exactly like that time, Saya thinks, as she feels her heart drumming fast like her own playing—no, _this_ is a beat to Tomoe’s own making, Saya’s already long lost her own tempo.

“Tomoe—” 

“I’ve got one little sister, what’s another one?” Tomoe continues with a laugh, entirely missing the way Saya’s been staring at her the entire time. 

And, just like that, the beat of Saya’s heart returns back to normal. She sighs almost wistfully with a shake of her head. This is just how Tomoe is, Saya tells herself. 

Aloud, Saya reminds Tomoe, “You know we’re the same age, right?” 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t take care of you!” Tomoe says with a pump of her fist, still wearing that easy grin on her face. And even though Saya knows what Tomoe means now, she still feels that small flutter inside of her, the one that makes her feel really shy as the corners of her mouth twitch upward into a smile that she’s too embarrassed to show.

“Careful, I might just take you up on that one day,” Saya says in a murmur that she’s not sure she wants Tomoe to hear, except Tomoe does, by the way Saya catches her eyes widening. But before Tomoe can say anything, Ako comes up to them with a tray of bread in her hands. She’s looking at them strangely, and Saya wonders if she’s overheard any of their conversation. 

Saya rings them up, and they wave bye to her as they walk away. Ako turns to Tomoe and tugs on her sleeve. 

“Onee-chan, when you say taking care of Saya-chan, do you mean like marrying her? Like what Kaoru-san was going to do the other day? If you do that, we can get tons of bread then! Saya-chan’s so pretty in a dress too!” 

“Yeah—wait, eh? What? What did you just say? W-wait, hold up—where did you even—” Tomoe shushes Ako and shoots a horrified glance over her shoulder. Saya’s trying to pretend she hadn’t heard them, but the blush she’s not doing a very good job of holding back must be giving her away. Tomoe quickly spins back around and pushes Ako on out the door. “L-Let’s just go home!” 

The door closes behind them, Saya blinks once, twice, and lets out a long breath, laughing quietly to herself. 

Maybe, one day, Saya can bring Tomoe to her own beat, but it looks like for now, they’re both playing to Ako’s rhythm instead.


	6. misaki/kanon - hair brush

* * *

Misaki’s gasping for breath like her life depends on it the moment she tugs free Michelle’s head. The dumb costume is always so hot no matter how many modifications the black suits make to it. At least she’s slowly getting used to it, she guesses.

“Misaki-chan?” Kanon’s already at her side, holding a cold bottle of water out for her. She even twists open the cap for her Misaki’s eyes immediately zoom down it, staring at icy cold salvation.

“Thanks so much, Kanon-san,” Misaki says, hoping she doesn’t sound like she’s on the verge of dying even if she feels like it. She manages to lift a hand from her costume and takes the bottle, greedily drinking, not even caring that some of the water is spilling down her shirt. It’s so hot inside this costume, and Misaki’s long past the point of caring too anymore. And, it isn’t like Kanon hasn’t seen her guzzling down water like this anyway.

… although, now with some water inside of her, Misaki’s hydrated enough to now feel self-conscious about it.

“Feeling better?” Kanon asks with a smile.

“Y-yeah,” Misaki manages a smile back though she’s sure it looks more like a grimace instead. She’s just so tired. “Really, thanks, Kanon-san. I don’t know how I’d survive without you here.”

“Ah, you’re…” Kanon looks down, blushing. “I didn’t really d-do much—um you’re, um, y-you’re welcome.”

Misaki feels embarrassed too for some reason, and she quickly mumbles out something, she’s not sure what, before scrambling away. She can figure that out later, first thing she needs to do is get out of Michelle.

By the time she manages to get off everything, she’s huffing on the bench, sitting there and truly appreciating the AC hitting her too hot body. She didn’t have to dress herself up as Michelle today, but she hasn’t done it in a while, and thought it might make the others feel nice seeing Michelle. Every now and then, it’s nice to do something like this.

… but she doesn’t want to be Michelle again for maybe another month, or until their next performance.

“Misaki-chan? Are you feeling better?” Misaki turns her head, and Kanon’s standing over her, watching her with concern. Kanon’s just too nice for her own good sometimes, Misaki thinks.

“Yeah, I just, hah, need to just sit down and not move for a while, you know?” she says with a tired smile, and Kanon nods in understanding. She looks like she’s going to sit down before thinking better of it, reaching into her bag and taking out a brush. Misaki squints at that. “Kanon-san?”

“Misaki-chan, your hair is all, um, messed up. Let me help you with that?” Kanon asks, before she starts shaking her head. “A-ah! I mean, if… if you don’t mind, of course!”

“I… er.” Misaki doesn’t really know what to say, other than it’d be embarrassing. “I, um, no, that’s alright?!” She’s squeaking, and she doesn’t know why. “I mean, I must have tons of sweat through my hair and also my skin is so hot and it’s just, uh, not, um… nice, I guess,” she finishes in a mumble.

“… oh,” is all Kanon says. Misaki thinks that should be it. It should be—

Except Misaki feels some kind of cloth on her head—oh, it’s just Kanon with a handkerchief patting her down.

… wait.

“K-K-Kanon-san?!” Misaki darts her eyes up just as the handkerchief goes over her eyes. “I, uh?”

“P-please!” Kanon says. “I, er, just want to help you out a bit, Misaki-chan.”

… well, when Kanon says it like that, how can Misaki refuse. Even if her hair is all nasty and sweaty and—maybe Misaki should just stop thinking about that and let Kanon do what she wants.

“I guess then?” Misaki says, unable to help the small sigh escaping out of her. Really, it’s more that she’s too tired to argue. Kanon makes a noise that sounds, er, happy? Misaki guesses, or she hopes it is.

“Can you, er, turn around? It’ll be easier to comb your hair this way,” Kanon says. Misaki obligates, turning on the bench so now she’s turned away from Kanon. She gulps. N-nothing to it, then.

Kanon lays a hand on top of her head. Misaki tenses at the contact, unused, before slowly forcing herself to relax. It’s only Kanon, she tells herself, just Kanon. And, Kanon’s so sweet, she waits patiently for Misaki to relax before running her fingers down, the brush following their path soon after.

Misaki finds it hard to keep her eyes open, struggling to keep from nodding off. Kanon’s hands and fingers are full of calluses, Misaki can feel those too, but her touches are soft, gentle, soothing. It’s a nice contrast, one Misaki finds she doesn’t mind. Kanon’s hands are harder than she would have thought, but it makes sense. It’s nice. And, it is a little cool, how the calluses on Kanon’s hands show how hard she practices and works for their band.

Kanon carefully goes through her strands. Misaki doesn’t really know how Kanon’s taking so long since her hair is so short and straight, but Kanon’s touches are so soothing that it’s making it hard for Misaki to focus. Her eyes keep trying to close, and it’d be kind of awkward to just… fall asleep. With each second that passes though, Misaki finds it harder and harder to keep her eyes open. Just… a little bit… just for… a few seconds…

There’s a pat on her shoulder. Misaki opens her eyes, groggy as she struggles to blink the sleep away.

“Misaki-chan? You must have been really tired, you fell asleep a little,” comes Kanon’s voice, a quiet laugh humming underneath her tone. Misaki blinks, and then snaps open her eyes, whipping her head over to Kanon.

“A-ah! Sorry! I didn’t mean to do that! I, um, it just felt so nice, and…” Misaki makes a face, sheepish. Kanon only smiles, laughing softly before reaching out. Misaki’s confused, until she hears a click and realizes that Kanon’s putting back on her hair clip in place.

“There,” Kanon says, beaming up at her so cutely that Misaki starts to think Kanon might just be the death of her at this point instead.


	7. yukilisa - quick fluff

They’ve stopped walking.

Yukina tries to walk on ahead—or not, because Lisa’s planted her feet and refuses to let herself get tugged along. She’d been hoping to do this without incident, but that’d been too much to ask for.

“Y-Yukina?” Lisa doesn’t sound like her usual self. “Are you sure—er, I mean, my hands, I, uh, practiced a lot the other day so I’ve got a ton of bandages on them, and they’re not soft at all—” more and more excuses spill out of Lisa. Yukina doesn’t care for any of them.

“Lisa.” And Yukina finally turns around, comes back to Lisa’s side. There’s a small part of her, the one with her usual reservations that tell her she should put this aside for another time, when Lisa’s in a better mood to tease instead of turn bashful. Yet, when Lisa shyly peeks up at her through the fringes of her hair and looks just as hopeful and anxious as Yukina feels, how can Yukina act otherwise?

“I like how your hands feel,” Yukina says, tightening her grip. “And… I wanted to. Isn’t that a good enough reason?”

The way Lisa squeezes her hand in return tells Yukina it is.


	8. tomosaya - wiping flour off the cheek

“You’ve got something here,” Tomoe said, and Saya felt the brush of fingers against her cheek first instead of hearing what Tomoe had said. Frozen, her eyes darted off to the side—Tomoe was staring at her intently, standing much closer than she was before, seemingly leaning in _and why was she so close_ —

Tomoe pulled back and frowned then. “Huh, think I kind of smeared the flour over your cheek instead, hold on.” She turned away, and Saya remembered where she was. When Tomoe turned back around, Saya had already scrubbed the flour from her reddening cheek.

“Saya? You ok there?” Tomoe asked, worried now. “You’re suddenly red, and—”

“Fine!” Saya quickly shook her head. “You, er, just surprised me, you know?”

“Ah?” And now Tomoe realized what she had done, awkwardly laughing as she thumbed her own cheek in embarrassment. “A-ah, sorry, it must’ve been instinct, um, right.”

Tomoe must have forgotten she had flour on her hand though, and now it was on her cheek. And now, Saya too, was already reaching out before realizing, trying to get rid of the flour against Tomoe’s cheek with her own flour-stained ones.

“Oh, oops, I think I made it worse too,” Saya said, and froze again when she realized what she was doing. They stared at each, until Tomoe grinned and laughed, and now the whole thing felt so funny that Saya laughed along with her, hand still on Tomoe’s cheek.

Unknown to them, Ako awkwardly stood outside in the doorway, eyes going back and forth between her sister and Saya and the plate of cookies on the other side of the kitchen. When it looked like they still weren’t going to, well, _move_ , she took out her phone instead and messaged Rinko.

_“sorry rinrin gotta brb a little longer”_


	9. misakanon - misaki bridal carrying kanon

When Kanon arrived to the practice room, she found Kaoru standing in the middle, gesturing at an unamused Misaki. “In order to pick up girls, you must lift with your legs!” 

Kanon blinked. 

“For the last time, that wasn’t even what I was asking—argh! You’re not even going to listen to me anyway!” Misaki threw her hands up. She looked so miserable that Kanon felt the urge to help out with… whatever was happening. 

“U-um, hello?” Kanon called out, and nearly squeaked when both Kaoru and Misaki honed their eyes in on her. Even stranger was when Kaoru’s grin widened and Misaki paled. 

“Our star is finally here! Here’s your chance to practice.” Kaoru tried to push Misaki toward her. 

“What?! No—hold up, Kaoru-san!” Misaki dug her heels into the floor. Realizing she wasn’t going to get anywhere, Kaoru made her way over to Kanon instead. 

“Kanon, would you mind?” she asked. Kanon blinked at her. 

“Mind... _what?_ ” Kanon suddenly felt nervous, especially with the intense look Kaoru was giving her. “What are we doing?” The unspoken _what’s going to happen to me_ was there, not that Kaoru picked up on it. 

Thankfully, Misaki had caught up to them, grimacing as she looked between the two of them. “Kokoro wants to do some new thing for the next live and I was trying to talk to Kaoru-san about it and then she just…” Misaki sighed, even more tired than her usual ones.

“Practice makes perfect!” Kaoru only said, which still explained nothing. Misaki looked like she was going to say something else but bit her lip instead. “Now, go on! Demonstrate your strength!” 

Misaki made a face but she stepped closer to Kanon. “I, er, I’m going to, um, pick you up right now,” she mumbled. Kanon blinked again. 

“I, um, okay? Wait, no, um, what?” Kanon wasn’t sure if she heard right, except Misaki suddenly bent down, Kanon didn’t even know what was happening even when her own knees bent and she found herself lifted up into the air. “Eh?! What?!” 

“... huh, that wasn’t even hard. Michelle’s heavier so this isn’t really anything, you know.” Misaki didn’t break a sweat, even lifting Kanon slightly higher up to get a better grip on her. Her arms were firm, not even shaking at all. Misaki was strong, Kanon knew, but she didn’t realize she was strong enough to actually _carry_ her. 

Kanon’s heart pounded even more, and she squeaked in embarrassment. “Um. Misaki-chan.” 

Now, Misaki blinked, looking over at Kanon, who blinked back at her, the both of them realizing how very close their faces were to each others. From behind Misaki, Kanon could see Kaoru’s amused grin. 

The door burst open. “Sorry! Practice ran later than usual—oh my god!” and Hagumi froze, gaping at everyone. “S-sorry for interrupting! Hagumi’s not doing this on purpose every time! C-continue on!” and just as quick as she had come, she scrambled back outside the door.

Kanon hid her face in her hands. “Fuee…”


	10. tomosaya - tomoe playing with saya's hair

It was just for a few seconds, Tomoe told herself. Just a few seconds, just a few _more_ seconds, and then she’d—

Saya made a sound, stirring. Tomoe froze, some of her fingers still caught in some of the strands of Saya’s ponytail. She held her breath, except Saya still opened her eyes, sleepily looking up at her. There was a tug inside Tomoe’s chest as she watched Saya blink at her several times before yawning and scooted closer, seemingly dozing off again against Tomoe’s shoulder. 

Tomoe slowly let out her breath, keeping still for a few seconds longer before she resumed what she was doing earlier. As carefully as she could, her hand went through Saya’s hair again. She hoped the motions soothed Saya as much as it did for Tomoe. They’d both been busy but Saya especially, always split between her band and family. Tomoe wasn’t even surprised at all that she nodded off like this. 

Saya’s hair was soft, and Tomoe liked how wavy it felt, the strands getting caught between her fingers, but she had to be careful not to tug too hard. It would be easier if she could take off the scrunchie, but she wasn’t sure what Saya would think about that. 

Saya made another sound then, a whisper that sounded suspiciously like Tomoe’s name. But this was different, because suddenly Saya was reaching up. She touched Tomoe’s hand, lingering for just a few seconds before moving to her scrunchie, tugging it free. Tomoe watched, eyes wide, as Saya’s freed hair tumbled downward onto her back.

“This might help,” Saya mumbled with a small hint of amusement, and Tomoe grinned into the top of Saya’s head, trying not to seem too eager as she ran her hand through the now unbound hair.


	11. sayotsugu - accidental first kiss

It’d been an accident. At least, that’s what Tsugumi tells herself. She turned her head, and Sayo did too at the same time and—

Well. It’s a good thing they’re not looking at each other. Or, well, that’s more because they’re facing the same direction, and Sayo’s _holding_ onto her and hasn’t even let go so Tsugumi’s sort of trapped. Although she’s sure if she moved or wiggled, Sayo would let go, but Tsugumi is still too in shock over what’s just happened. 

An _accident._ It was—that is—an accident. And it wasn’t even like a full on k-kiss, more like just barely missing and hitting the corners of their mouths. Not that Tsugumi would have _really_ minded if it had been—

Sayo’s hands tighten around Tsugumi’s. It feels too hot. Why are they so close again—right, Tsugumi joked about trying Sayo’s guitar, except Sayo said okay and handed it to her and Tsugumi had to keep from panicking when she realized she was handling Sayo’s pride and joy, and then Sayo came up from behind to show her how to properly hold the guitar and—and—

Tsugumi’s sure her ears are burning hot, and that Sayo can feel them. This is so awkward, and she doesn’t know what to do, what they can do. At least they’ve long gone past the point where they were still bumbling around each other with their feelings, but it doesn’t make this any less… embarrassing. And their first time too! It took all of Tsugumi’s courage the other day to be bold enough to reach out and hold hands with Sayo, and now, this, just, _all of this_ —

“Hazawa-san,” Sayo starts, “are you—” 

“I didn’t mind,” Tsugumi blurts out, and has never felt a more intense need to disappear off the face of the world in that moment. Sayo tenses again behind her, and Tsugumi feels herself do the same. 

“I… did not mind either,” Sayo finally says, her voice so quiet that if they weren’t so close, Tsugumi’s sure she wouldn’t even have heard it at all. She turns her head slightly, to look at Sayo out of the corner of her eye—

Tsugumi can’t do it, she can’t look at Sayo right now, not when her face, _her lips_ are so close. She quickly looks away, can’t help but wonder if she’ll be able to stop blushing so much. 

But, at least now she knows Sayo’s doing the same thing too.


	12. kaokanon - mermaid au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to write an actual serious au but all my hands can do is shitpost

There was a lot of things Maya wanted to say but didn’t know where to start. First of all, she should have expected this from Kaoru. Second of all, _only_ Kaoru could do something like this. Third of all—

Her whole list consisted of _only Kaoru could achieve something of this level_ so Maya decided she needed to respond to Kaoru. Except, what could she even say? There were so many things, _so many_ things with this scene and…

When Maya finally got both her mind and mouth working, Kaoru decided to do it for her instead.

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Kaoru asked with all the surety that Maya would agree with her.

Maya looked away from Kaoru’s smug face and though she really didn’t want to, squinted over the edge of the ship into the ocean again.

Eyes that glittered an otherworldly violet in the darkness peered back up at her. Her—that was what Maya was going to guess—hair, a shade of blue so light that it might as well have been the sky reflected into it rather than the ocean itself, fanned out around her in the water. Even at night, Maya could tell her skin was pale, almost like she was shining under the light of the moonlight.

She seemed more curious than confused, even tilting her head in a way that reminded Maya of a confused dog. Her hair, tied on the side of her hair, bobbed too, and it looked kind of cute. She heard Kaoru sigh like some kind of lovestruck… was it ok to say idiot? Maya didn’t like calling people that, and didn’t want to say Kaoru was, but this…

It was hard not to given how _bright_ everything was, but Maya tried not to look at the writhing mass of luminous tentacles underneath the surface of the water.

There were _a lot_ of them.

“So, uh, you… er, found…” Maya wracked her mind for what to even call… whatever it was in front of her. “A mermaid,” she settled on.

Kaoru’s eyes lit up, almost as bright as the tentacles itself. “Ah, yes! A mermaid! But with…” She put a hand on her chin, deep in thought.

“A jellyfish,” Maya said, and Kaoru snapped her fingers.

“Yes, a jellyfish mermaid! Gaze upon her beauty, is she not so exquisite?”

Maya adjusted her glasses and laughed nervously. “She’s sure, uh, _something_ ,” she said. Kaoru grinned even wider, and Maya suddenly felt all the regret in the world that she agreed to come out with Kaoru tonight.

“I’ve never seen a more wonderful and magnificent beauty such as her,” Kaoru said as she waved her hands around.

 _Debatable,_ Maya thought.

“She haunts my dreams and every waking thought…” Kaoru sighed in that dramatically loud way she always did and put a hand over her chest. “My feelings, I must confess them to her. But I fear she may not understand, and I cannot contain my own passion. As the great bard has said, ‘a rose by any other name would be just as sweet.’”

Maya opened her mouth, and then closed it. Instead, she clapped Kaoru on the shoulder, and thought about what Chisato would say.

_Make sure to stay away from rabid dogs, Maya._

She thought harder, realized she could never be as savage as Chisato, and settled on speaking her own mind instead.

“Kaoru-san, _why_.”


	13. tomosaya - laughing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mostly unedited, but also the word count for this was 699

Saya’s not sure how things got like this between them, but as Tomoe looms over her, breathing hard with her eyes dark and unfocused, she can’t say she finds herself complaining. Saya feels herself sinking a little more on the couch when Tomoe places her arms down on either side of her, propping herself up as she pants. Tomoe takes a few more breaths before a shaky grin comes to her. 

“You good there, Saya?” Tomoe asks, voice lower than usual. Saya almost wants to laugh, because it looks like Tomoe’s the one who needs to steady herself. But Saya’s own throat is dry, and she feels like her own heart is on the verge of bursting out of her. Excitement runs through her not unlike before she goes on to perform for a live. But this is for an entirely different reason, and she also feels… 

Tomoe’s still waiting for an answer, Saya realizes. She’s regained some of the focus, and now her eyes are sharp, watching Saya, maybe even holding her breath. How Tomoe can hold herself so patiently when Saya herself feels like she’s burning hot is… 

Saya reaches up, cups Tomoe’s cheek as she shyly smiles. Tomoe presses her face into her hand, and Saya can feel the slow smile spreading across her hand. Such a simple action, and yet, Saya feels herself starting to calm down slightly. Even though they’re both nervous, Tomoe is here with her, and that’s more than enough for Saya. 

“Yeah, I’m good,” she says. Tomoe’s smile grows wider and she moves her head down, kissing against the underside of Saya’s jaw down her neck. Saya makes a sound that’s too embarrassing to describe, but she’s throwing her head back to give Tomoe better access to her neck. It feels so good, whatever Tomoe is doing with her lips. Everything they’ve done so far feels so good and nice and amazing, but the burning inside Saya only seems to flare even hotter. 

Tomoe places her hands on Saya’s bare skin, her blouse already opened from earlier, when they’d been more frantic. Her hands run down Saya’s sides—

Saya yelps and flinches. 

Tomoe’s hands freeze, and she pulls back to look at Saya, worried. “Saya? Is something wrong?” 

“Ah, I, uh.” Saya shakes her head, hoping she’s not nervous as she smiles up at Tomoe. There’s… she _really_ doesn’t want to say what happened.

Tomoe’s still worried, though, and Saya’s feeling bad about ruining the whole mood. 

She reaches out and pats Tomoe’s hand. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s… um…” Continuing on means Tomoe will inevitably find out, but stopping will make Tomoe even more worried, so… 

Unconsciously, one of Tomoe’s hands squeeze and Saya lets out a cry that’s half a laugh and half a gasp. Tomoe blinks at her, eyes wide. 

Then, Saya sees the recognition starting to dawn on Tomoe’s face along with the hint of a grin threatening to crack loose. “Saya,” Tomoe says slowly, like she’s trying to contain herself, “are you ticklish?”

Saya squeaks as her whole face burns with affirmation. Now, the grin really does split across Tomoe’s face. “I—uh, I’m—Tomoe, hold on—” 

Tomoe pounces once more. Her fingers squeeze Saya’s sides, and Saya can’t help the bubble of laughter that escapes. 

“Haha! You are!” Tomoe sounds like she’s just discovered the greatest secret of their lifetime. Saya would rather she didn’t. 

“T-Tomoe! Stop, I—” Saya can’t finish her sentences, not when she’s laughing and squirming away. She’s trying to pull Tomoe away but she can’t exactly _focus_ when she’s getting tickled so. Her arms and legs are flailing all over the place, and all she can hear is her own laughter and Tomoe’s—

Tomoe suddenly shouts and tumbles right off the couch, a loud thud echoing through the sudden silence. 

Saya blinks rapidly, trying to process what’s even happened until it hits her all at once. 

“Oh my gosh! Tomoe, are you alright!?” Saya hastily peers over the couch, horrified. “I didn’t mean to hit you with my knee—I’m so sorry!” 

Tomoe, laying on the floor with a pained smile as she groans, gives her a thumbs-up.


	14. kaokanon - tie pull

Kanon blames the book Aya gave her. 

The idea has only been stuck in her head since then. When she thinks about it, though, she always feels the inevitable blush and… and it’s so embarrassing! 

But most importantly—

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Kanon asks, her voice half a whisper because she’s still so embarrassed. 

“I, uh? I don’t think so?” Aya whispers back, glancing up from her lunch at Kanon. “I mean…” She blinks several times. “It didn’t seem like it?”

“But you’re just… pulling on it, right? It… it _has_ to hurt, I think.” Kanon nervously pushes her fingers together. She doesn’t want to think too hard, but… she really doesn’t want cause any hurt either. 

“Um, well! Nothing to it but to try, right?!” Aya’s stopped whispering as she pumps a fist at Kanon. “I’m sure everything will work out fine!” 

Kanon still worries. She doesn’t know why the idea won’t get out of her mind, it isn’t as if she’s actually bold enough to do it, but it just won’t leave her. Maybe she should take Aya’s advice and go for it. 

… but embarrassing! 

“—non? Kanon?” 

Kanon jumps as Kaoru waves a hand in front of her. “E-eh?! K-Kaoru-san?!” 

“You were staring at me so intently you didn’t hear me call you. Is something upon my face? Has my beauty so dazzled you again?” Kaoru smiles gently at her, and Kanon feels her whole face burning even more. There's the shame of being caught, but also the entirety of everything Kaoru is saying is _so_ embarrassing still. 

And, yet. Kanon’s eyes trail down from Kaoru’s face, to the tie tucked underneath her uniform. She could… she could reach out, and… and maybe just… give it a try? She could do that. Just to… try it out. And maybe next time…

But what if it gets stuck?! 

“Hm?” Kaoru follows her eyes down. “Ah? Are you interested in this?” And she lifts her tie out from under her blazer. Kanon can almost hear herself screaming. Kaoru’s now made it _so_ easy now. 

Kanon’s too busy deliberating that she misses the sudden twinkle in Kaoru’s eyes. “Oh… I think I know what’s made you curious now.” 

“Huh?!” Kanon’s not sure what’s going on, but Kaoru bends down slightly toward her, a corner of her lips curled upward as if she knows something Kanon doesn’t. Which, considering Kaoru, might be quite close enough but also completely off the mark, Kanon thinks. 

Or, maybe not, as Kaoru dangles the tie in front of Kanon. 

“You need only ask, Kanon! Courage is a fleeting gesture for you, and to see you struggling so fitfully, what sort of selfish beast must I be to not lend you my aid? And, of course I’d be willing to suffer a little pain, if it means I can taste the lusciousness of your red li—”

Kanon’s hand whips out as she grabs Kaoru’s tie and tugs her down. 

“—mmmpppfh!” 

Sometimes, Kaoru really shouldn’t open her mouth, but at least Kanon’s found the perfect solution for it now.


	15. chisakanon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chisakanon event saved my life

The question slips out of her.

Kanon jolts from where she’s sitting at the edge of her bed, shyly meeting Chisato’s gaze before her eyes avert elsewhere. Chisato, feeling as if she’s detached from her own self, watches as the redness slowly creeps upon Kanon’s cheeks. It’s a wonder that Chisato doesn’t feel herself do the same.

How could she do this? She can hardly believe herself either, having never been one to let such careless words, much less the question she’d even dare to ask, fall from her lips. It’s almost unquestionable then, how she let herself slip.

Should she think of an excuse? One is already coming to her—practice for her next acting job, perhaps—but she finds herself just as frozen. Kanon doesn’t deserve an excuse, she deserves an explanation, but Chisato finds herself at a loss for one.

In the silence that stretches between them, Chisato thinks she can hear her own heartbeat, pounding hard and fast. Not even acting has given her so much anticipation, and dread, as she feels now waiting for Kanon.

The seconds crawl by. Chisato likens the pounding of her heart to the ticking of a clock, counting away this time where she’s made a fool of herself. What else could compel her to ask such a question?

Only for Kanon, she thinks.

Kanon slowly looks up. She’s nervous, hesitant, confused, that much Chisato can tell. And, yet, when she meets Chisato’s eyes once more, there are none of those traits. They shine with only a simple sincerity and purity that makes even Chisato herself want to avert her own eyes instead.

“O-okay,” Kanon says, and Chisato can feel her heart clenching.

“Are you sure?” Chisato can’t help but find herself asking. “I… I… I hadn’t meant to…” The stammering is so uncharacteristic of her, but so had been her earlier question.

“Chisato-chan,” Kanon says, and Chisato wonders when and why her voice has become so firm, “yes.”

For once, Chisato is at a loss for words. Her single act of impulse has brought her down a path she hasn’t predicted—no, that’s a lie, she’s only merely never entertained the thought of what might happen beyond here.

“Then…” Chisato almost licks her lips but she catches herself in time. That would be crude. And make her seem eager. Butterflies flutter inside of her. She’s nervous. She’s not. She’s excited. She’s not.

Chisato… is a whirlwind of emotions inside, and she can’t decide if she enjoys this feeling. No, she doesn’t, she decides, when Kanon shyly meets her eyes. In that moment, Chisato thinks Kanon might be able to see through her, see through to her true desires, see through everything.

And Kanon only smiles so sweetly at her.

Chisato is already standing in front of Kanon, looming over her. She places a hand on Kanon’s leg to steady herself as she moves closer. Her other hand comes to just under Kanon’s chin, gently tipping it up toward her. Kanon’s eyes widen. There, this must be it, Chisato thinks, when Kanon starts to backtrack, when Kanon should tell her to stop, when Kanon should be too embarrassed and Chisato will pull back for Kanon’s sake.

But she doesn’t, and instead she closes her eyes. In that one simple act, she’s shown how much she trusts Chisato, shown how much she’s willing to go for her.

Kanon is a beautiful girl, both outside and within her heart. Sometimes, Chisato wishes she could...

Chisato leans forward before her regrets come.

Kanon’s lips are just as soft as Chisato has dreamed of. No, this is far more wonderful than Chisato could have ever imagined. The urge to pull Kanon even closer, to hold her in her arms, is almost unbearable. But Kanon is already giving her so much, it would be selfish for Chisato to ask for even more. But when Kanon finally responds and moves back against her lips, Chisato thinks she might collapse instead, unable to believe she’s living in this moment.

But, though Chisato is in the mood to take, she would never take more than she needs from Kanon. Kanon deserves more, deserves better. Regretfully, Chisato pulls away. This is enough. This is… enough for her. Kanon’s indulged her, and that is more than enough for Chisato.

“I… thank you,” Chisato says softly, “for… allowing me to kiss you.” Her hand falls away—

Kanon almost jerks up, rising from the bed, but Chisato is still leaning over her so she only raises halfway. Before Chisato can even ask, Kanon places her hands on Chisato’s face and pulls her back in once more.

Chisato can do nothing but stare, eyes wide as Kanon kisses her. Then, she squeezes her eyes shut, relishing in the feeling of Kanon once more. Kanon is amazing. Kanon is wonderful. Kanon is—

“Chisato-chan,” Kanon murmurs once she pulls back, “I think… um, we might just… ah…” and, here Kanon returns back to her timid self, losing her sudden boldness as the blush comes upon her. Chisato thinks she’s not much better herself. Her mind is whirling, and, deep down, there’s a small bloom of hope she hadn’t dared to allow herself to hold onto, until now.

Kanon slowly looks up at Chisato. They stare at each other. In just a few precious minutes, everything has changed between them. Chisato is holding her breath, waiting, watching. She should speak, say something, but her own tongue is paralyzed. These are lines she hasn't practiced at all, lines she cannot recite so easily. For Kanon, she deserves the perfect performance, yet, Chisato is ill-equipped to give it to her, here, right now.

Yet, Kanon still smiles at her, the affection so open on her face that Chisato feels herself starting to falter in the face of such sincerity. Kanon is…

When Kanon reaches out and takes her hand in her own, Chisato remembers herself. Chisato looks back down to Kanon. Speaking from her true feelings have never been easy for her, but perhaps, just this one time, actions might speak louder than words.

She leans in again.

As Kanon sighs against her lips, Chisato starts to wonder why she hadn’t thought to ask earlier.


	16. chisakanon - cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> treating myself out to disgusting indulgent fluff before diving into the wips

When Chisato opens her eyes, it’s dark. Or, well, it’s getting dark, the faint streaks of orange streaking through the holes in the curtains of her window. What had she even been doing? Taking a nap? She doesn’t usually take naps—

A shuffle by her side makes her pause. There’s a sound, a soft sigh, and then she remembers. One of her arms is stiff—she's not sure if she's feeling it, or _not_ feeling it, given the way Kanon’s sleeping on it.

Chisato turns her head, trying to squint through the near darkness. Kanon is facing away from her this time, which Chisato finds odd because she was sure Kanon had fallen asleep on top of her. Chisato’s free hand gropes at the side of her bed—ah, now she knows why.

As carefully as she can, Chisato props herself up, just to make sure. Kanon’s somehow taken the jellyfish plush she left here last time, hugging it close to herself in her sleep. A pang shoots through Chisato. Kanon is too cute for her sometimes.

Chisato turns her whole body now, curling into Kanon’s warmth. She carefully moves her arm over Kanon’s body, sighing as Kanon seemingly moves back against her, almost like they fit against each other. It's overly sentimental, like a line straight out of a romance script, but Chisato cares little for such formalities right now. She's warm, Kanon's warm. Chisato doesn’t think she can recall a time where she’s felt so comfortable. Kanon is comfortable, secure, soft.

Chisato steals precious more minutes. But it’s getting late, Chisato knows. She doesn’t want Kanon to walk by herself home, not with her propensity to get lost. She should call a driver for her. But, she also doesn’t want to wake Kanon up. It feels almost… mean to do so.

But it’s getting late.

Chisato, regretfully, rouses Kanon from her sleep with a shake. “Kanon-chan? It’s getting late, you should go home,” she says. So much for trying to do their homework together, not when they’ve gone and fallen asleep instead. Kanon mumbles something, and turns back to look at her, eyes half-lidded with sleep.

“Chisato-chan?” she mumbles.

“It’s getting late, you should go,” Chisato repeats. “I’ll call a driver for you. I don’t want you to get lost so late at night.”

“Ah…” Kanon shakes her head. She doesn’t move away from Chisato. “Um, Chisato-chan, do you mind if I stay over tonight?” Her voice is quiet, shy as she speaks. “I feel bad that I fell asleep and… then, you, um…”

“Not at all,” Chisato immediately says. A part of her is sighing in relief, glad that she can spend more time with Kanon. But, they should at least be getting out of bed, they’ve accidentally wasted more than enough of the day away—

“... um,” Kanon starts, her voice so soft that even Chisato is straining to hear her, “do you mind if we can… stay like this a little bit longer then?”

Chisato pulls her closer, smiling against Kanon's hair.

“Not at all,” she says again.


	17. tomosaya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still in that tomosaya mood mmm

Tomoe does it a lot more than she realizes. When she and Saya walk together, their hands brush together, and Tomoe can’t help but reach out. When her hand fits inside Saya's and she hears Saya make that little giggle she always makes whenever Tomoe does this, it makes Tomoe grin. When she’s with Saya, there’s this comforting warmth that fills her but holding Saya’s hand and hearing her laugh makes Tomoe feel like she can do anything, like she’s _ready_ for anything thrown her way. She’ll even let Moca tease her right now!

Sometimes, though, she wonders if Saya likes it as much as she does, feels the same as she does. But when Tomoe looks over, Saya meets her gaze with a small smile and crinkled eyes as her hand curls around Tomoe’s.

Sheer happiness, Tomoe thinks, this is what it must feel like. It’s kind of the same to how she feels after one of Afterglow’s lives, when they end and everyone just looks at each other with huge grins, where even Ran’s so open with her affection for all of them…

It’s like that, but also wholly different. She's happy, but this is something she only feels when she's with Saya.

“You really like it, huh?” Saya asks her one day. Tomoe blinks, and looks down at Saya, questioning. She holds up their hands. “This.”

“Oh?” Tomoe hadn’t even realized she’s gone and done that again. It’s become such an instinct to her at this point. “I mean, yeah, of course.” She squeezes Saya’s hand, delighting in how it feels against hers. Both their hands are full of calluses, the side-effect of being a drummer, but Tomoe feels like Saya’s are… firmer, harder, what with all the work she does in her bakery and helping her family. It’s smaller than hers, and yet, it’s probably done twice as much work as Tomoe has. They're steady and firm hands.

Saya giggles, shaking her head, as if in exasperation. But it makes Tomoe frown, a sudden uneasy thought coming to her. “Y-you don’t? I’m sorry if I was imposing.” Her hand immediately lets go—Saya grabs it back.

“No, that wasn’t what I meant. I…” and here, Saya shyly looks away, a small blush on her face. “I like it too. I was just… ah, surprised.” Tomoe opens her mouth to talk but there’s something about Saya’s mood that makes her stop, waiting for Saya to clarify. “They’re not soft at all, you know? My hands, I mean. I don’t just didn't think they’d feel very good.”

Tomoe pauses. There’s a lot of words she wants to say that are already at the tip of her tongue. She’s _bursting_ to say them, wants to shout them out to the world. Instead, she takes a deep breath and turns to Saya.

“Of course not!” she blurts out anyway. She takes Saya’s hand with both of hers, shaking her head. “They’re pretty neat. I like how it feels! And, how can _I_ complain when mine’s the same way?!”

“Jun and Sana tell me it’s like our dad’s.” Saya's smiling gently but in that way that's more sad than Saya really realizes that Tomoe immediately picks up on. “I mean, I usually don’t let it bother me…” she glances up at Tomoe before looking away, and Tomoe understands. And it makes her laugh. Saya jolts at the sound, not that Tomoe really notices.

“Really? I don’t care for that stuff! I like ‘em! Actually, I really like ‘em like this too!” Tomoe softens her expression though she still keeps her grin on. “They’re proof of how hard you work, Saya. And I like that! But most of all,” and here, Tomoe, still holding onto Saya’s hand with both of hers, squeezes down. “If you wanna keep them nice and soft, that’s cool, but even like this... they’re still _yours_ and that’s why I like ‘em.”

Saya stares at her, eyes wide, mouth open. But Tomoe doesn’t flinch away, or waver. She keeps grinning, keeps holding Saya’s hand. “Even if it’s old and wrinkly too, I’ll still hold them then, too!” she adds, feeling no less passionate than before.

And Saya laughs, in both disbelief and amusement. “I’m flattered, but you don’t have to go that far! And, wouldn’t it mean your hand would be the same too? We’re the same age!”

“Oh, yeah, right.” Tomoe nods, and looks at Saya, solemn. “Will you still hold my hand even if it’s old and wrinkly?”

“Tomoe!” Saya lets out another laugh, hiding her mouth behind her other hand. She squeezes Tomoe’s hands, as much as it she can with hers. “If you’ll have me.”

“Of course!” Tomoe says right away, and even though she knows it’s a little silly to talk about things like that when they’re still so young, it makes her feel… it feels…

This really does feel like happiness, she thinks again.


	18. tomosaya - saya w/ hair down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt was something with tomoe seeing saya with her hair down for the first time

“Tomoe!” At the sound of her name being called, Tomoe felt herself instantly perk up, eagerly turning her head to find the owner of the voice, the person she’d been waiting for. 

Instead, Tomoe found herself utterly shocked and surprised instead. Her eyes widened as far as they could, and she could barely form words nor thoughts. 

Saya, who had been running up to her, stopped a small distance away before she actually met Tomoe, like she was suddenly shy. She smiled, but it seemed a little strained and anxious. One of her hands rose, carefully tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear, letting her hand linger there. Tomoe’s eyes followed every motion, caught the way Saya’s thumb twitched against her head, like she was fighting against the urge to scoop up the rest of her hair and tie it back. 

“How… how is it?” Saya asked, but her voice was soft, unsure, and Tomoe swore she was going to melt into a puddle right on the spot.

“Long!” Tomoe blurted out. 

Saya blinked. “It’s not as long as yours,” she pointed out, a small smile twitching at the corner of her lips. 

“I meant, uh, longer than I expected!” Tomoe quickly said, shaking her head. Seeing Saya trying not to smile made a grin break out of Tomoe and she walked closer. 

“It looks a little strange, doesn’t it?” Saya shook her head and laughed although the sound felt more nervous and embarrassed. “I-I know I usually have it up and all, but—” 

“I like it,” Tomoe said, her grin growing wider by the second. “It’s different, but it’s nice. And...” Now that she was closer, she could get a better look at Saya’s hair, falling against her back and freed from its usual scrunchie. It was wavy, much different from Tomoe’s own straighter hair. It made Saya look different, a little… older? A little more… Tomoe didn’t really know how to describe it, but watching Saya’s hair flutter a bit in the wind made her think it was a little more freeing, in a way. All in all, though… 

“It’s still you, Saya,” Tomoe said, and she felt her whole face brighten up at the blush that crept across Saya’s face. 

“You really know what to say, don’t you, Tomoe?” Saya mumbled, and Tomoe couldn’t help but laugh, reaching out to take Saya’s hand. 

“Not at all! I just really like you!” Tomoe confessed so brazenly that Saya’s face turned even redder than before, but Saya was still squeezing her hand so she knew how happy Saya was and that was enough for her too.


	19. sayotsugu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt was sayo and tsugu after hanging out on a totally not date and not quite wanting to go home yet

They come to a stop right in front of Tsugumi’s home. Tsugumi awkwardly shuffles her feet, glancing back and forth between Sayo and her door. She should be going in but… she doesn’t want to. Maybe… maybe a little longer, if Sayo doesn’t mind? 

“Sayo-san—” 

“Hazawa-san—” 

They both startle and stop at the same time. They blink at each other and then stare, waiting, wondering if they should make the first move themselves. 

“Don’t go yet, Sayo-san!” 

Tsugumi nearly screams when Moca pops up from behind her, lazily grinning as she waves at a completely frozen Sayo. “Don’t mind little old Moca-chan here, just saying what’s on Tsugu’s mind. Pretend Moca-chan isn’t here, ahaha.” 

“M-M-Moca-chan! Why are you—when did you even get here?! Is everyone at the cafe right now?!” Tsugumi tries to look behind Moca— 

“Tsugu! I just said pretend I’m not here—mmppffhg!” Hands grab Moca, one of them slapping over her mouth. Himari and Tomoe come up from behind, the chime of the door still ringing behind them. 

“Sorry about that Sayo-san!” Tomoe calls over her shoulder as she and Himari unceremoniously drag Moca back in, who, for someone who looks only mildly bothered, gives Tsugumi an enthusiastic thumbs-up. The chime of the door rings again as they go through it, and stops after a few seconds when the door slams shut. 

Sayo and Tsugumi return to awkwardly shuffling their feet, trying to look at everywhere except each other. 

But Tsugumi decides she wants to break the silence first. “I had fun today,” Tsugumi says, looking up at Sayo as she tucks her hair behind her ear. Sayo blinks at her, coughing into her hand. 

“I did too. It was… an informative experience. I never knew there were so many tools to decorate and shape cookies and cakes.” 

“Right?!” Tsugumi nodded eagerly. “One day, I wanna try making something nicer than usual, decorate it with a little more extra things.” 

“I’m sure it’ll turn out wonderful,” Sayo answers, and Tsugumi feels embarrassed that Sayo can just say that so easily and confidently about her. 

“Um… would… would you like to try them, when I make them?” Tsugumi asks, wondering why this suddenly feels like the hardest thing she’s done yet. Sayo looks a little surprised too, but she nods. 

“Of course, I’ll help you taste test them,” she says, and Tsugumi almost wants to laugh, because _that_ hadn’t quite been what she was going for, but, well, she likes this side of Sayo as well. 

“Then, um, I’ll see you next time?” she asks, unable to help being shy. 

“Of course,” Sayo says, and there’s just the way she says it so certainly makes Tsugumi feel giddy. And when Sayo even offers her a small smile, Tsugumi can’t help but beam back at her, already looking forward to next time.


	20. chisakanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> treating myself out to some chisakanon

It was a light touch, just light enough for Chisato to think it was the air conditioning of the train that brushed against her hand, but it unfortunately roused her enough from her sleep. Ah, sleep? She didn’t even realize she had dozed off… had she been more tired than she realized? 

Chisato opened her eyes, blinking to get the sleep out of them as she looked down to see what had woken her. Her hand had been resting on top of her bag from where she had it in her lap, and there was another hand on top of hers. Chisato blinked again. “Kanon?” 

“O-oh! Chisato-chan, I’m sorry, did I wake you up?” 

Chisato slowly shook her head, trying to get rid of her grogginess at the same time. “No… but I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.” 

“That’s okay! You’ve been busy with a lot of work, and now practice with your new band too, right?” Kanon giggled. Her fingers patted Chisato’s. It was a cute gesture, something only Kanon would do. Chisato felt herself smile. At least, until one of Kanon’s fingers brushed against one of the many bandages on Chisato’s fingers, pulling on it slightly. Even she couldn’t help but wince and inhale a little sharper than usual. 

Kanon’s fingers stopped. “Oh! I’m sorry, Chisato-chan! I didn’t mean to do that!” 

“No, that’s alright, I’m fine.” Chisato smiled to reassure Kanon and turned her hand over as well. Kanon let out a squeak, especially as Chisato moved her fingers between hers. “If you wanted to hold hands, you don’t need to ask.” As Chisato looked at her hand, though, she couldn’t help but frown. “But the bandages don’t feel very nice, do they.” 

“A-ah! No, that’s not it!” Kanon curled her hand around Chisato’s. “I-I mean, I don’t mind. How can they feel bad? A-and, um, you did this for me, too, when I started drumming and I was scared you didn’t want to hold hands with me anymore after that.” 

“... really?” Chisato didn’t think that had been significant. Kanon’s hand was still Kanon’s, no matter how many calluses or bandages she had. And it was endearing, in a way, to feel the hard work Kanon was putting into for her drumming. The hard work she _still_ was, Chisato thought. 

“Y-yeah! I mean, I know you wouldn’t think that way, but I was… still, um, scared.” 

“Of course I could never think that way. How could you think of me otherwise?” Chisato teased. 

Kanon giggled, slightly embarrassed. “I-I know, but I really, um, appreciated it. So that’s why, I want to do the same for you. And…” Kanon looked over at Chisato, smiling softly in that way that only Kanon could do. “I think Chisato-chan playing the bass is really cool.” 

Even in spite of herself, Chisato’s face warmed. “I’m happy you think of me like that,” she answered in a soft voice, trying to hold back how pleased she was at Kanon’s flattery. “I think you’re amazing too when you’re on the drums.” 

“A-ah!” Kanon let out another squeak, clearly surprised but soon she was smiling bashfully. “Thank you, Chisato-chan.” And Chisato smiled, her eyes crinkling as she looked at where their hands were joined, laughing under her breath at the bandages that littered both their hands.


End file.
